Between Cloud, Mizel, and Lie
by Kana Hime
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita dari sepasang kekasih disaat hari cerah dan gumpalan kapas putih menari di angkasa / bad summary


**Disclaimer: Level-5**

**Pairing: Jin Kaidou x Mizel**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe)**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), typo (karena gak diedit), humor garing, judul gak nyambung, de el el**

* * *

**Between Cloud, Mizel, and Lie**

* * *

Jin menyukai awan.

Benda putih itu sudah menyita sebagian hatinya. Bahkan dahulu ia beranggapan bahwa temannya hanyalah benda di langit tersebut.

Gumpalan seperti kapas yang berwarna putih bersih itu selalu membuat hatinya damai dan bahkan dapat melupakan kejadian pahit yang ia alami.

Ketika ia merasa kesepian (walau nyatanya disampingnya selalu ada sosok Triton) dia akan berlari entah kemana hanya untuk mencari good spot untuk melihat awan. Lalu, jika ia sudah menemukannya, maka ia akan berbaring dan berdiam diri disana hingga warna jingga menyelimuti angkasa, merubah warna gumpalan kapas putih tersebut menjadi seperti kembang gula yang siap santap.

Itu dahulu.

Dahulu dimana cucu angkat Kaidou Yoshimitsu ini belum mengenal istilah apa itu cinta. Kini, setelah mengetahui istilah tersebut, anak berambut hitam-putih itu menjadi lebih menyukai suatu bernama awan tersebut.

Bukan. Bukan itu artinya ia mencintai gumpalan kapas putih tersebut. Ia masih cukup normal untuk menyukai hal lain selain ciptaan yang Kuasa itu.

Lagipula, akan ditaruh dimana wajah rupawan(?) nya ini jika suatu hari ada seseorang yang melihatnya tengah bertekuk lutut sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin ke arah angkasa. Bisa-bisa tersebar berita 'Seorang Anggota Keluarga Kaidou Dikabarkan Tengah Melamar Awan' di halaman depan seluruh media cetak. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Kita kembali bahas masalah tadi.

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Jin yang dulunya hanya menyukai awan, sekarang menjadi sangat-amat-menyukai hal tersebut. Jawabannya mudah.

Itu semua dikarenakan, jika saat hari cerah dan ia sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat (yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat awan yang berarak), maka suatu hal yang sangat ia rindukan tiap hari akan datang tanpa ia duga.

Disaat ia berbaring dan menutup mata merah ruby nya (bermaksud menikmati hembusan angin) maka tak lama setelah itu, akan terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya (dan Jin selalu tidak curiga sedikit pun). Lalu setelah itu akan terdengar suara sesuatu tengah duduk disampingnya, dan akhirnya sesuatu itu terasa membebani lengannya (yang dijadikan bantal oleh sesuatu tersebut).

Tak perlu melihat siapa atau apa yang membebani lengannya tersebut. Jin sudah hafal. Ia hafal dengan aroma itu. Ia hafal dengan lekuk tubuh itu. Ia hafal dengan model rambut yang 'unik' itu. Ia sudah hafal semuanya, terlalu hafal.

Hening melanda.

Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang menerpa ranting pohon. Seakan dua orang itu (sebenarnya empat jika LBX masing-masing juga dihitung) sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keadaan yang hampir sama setiap hari jika belum ada seseorang yang (memberanikan diri) membuka percakapan.

"Kau telat lima menit...," salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka angkat bicara, membalikkan tubuh ke arah seseorang yang lengannya ia jadikan bantal "... Jin..."

Jin membuka manik ruby nya, merespon kata-kata yang diluncurkan padanya, lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya, dimana ia bisa menatap lurus sepasang manik hijau pirus yang tanpa ekspresi. Namun, dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi tersebut tersirat jelas rasa kesal yang tidak dibuat-buat. Dan itu berarti masalah untuknya. Masalah besar.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau dijadikan kambing hitam atas matinya pasokan listrik seluruh kota Misori. Yah, walaupun ia juga sudah cukup sering terkena hal itu.

"...maaf, Mizel..." akhirnya dua kata itu yang dipilih Jin dari kata lain yang berputar dikepalanya.

"Alasan?" pemuda berambut unik, yang diketahui bernama Mizel itu menatap Jin semakin tajam. Manik hijau pirusnya seakan memaksa jawaban yang sebenarnya pada Jin.

"Ng... yah, kau tau kan jika biasanya Ban-kun selalu menantangku bermain LBX?" Jin menjawab sekenanya. Gengsi jika ia harus bilang alasan yang sebenarnya ia telat lima menit dari biasanya.

Manik pirus itu terus menatap Jin. Kini pandangannya yang semula tajam menjadi tidak terdefinisikan.

-srek.

Pemuda dengan potongan rambut 'unik' itu bangkit dari posisinya (berbaring dengan berbantal lengan Jin) dan berdiri di samping Jin. Ia menatap awan lurus tanpa ekspresi, rambut 'unik'nya berkibar terkena angin yang entah kapan mulai berhembus lagi. Kulit putihnya bersinar terkena cahaya matahari.

Manis.

Itulah kata-kata yang berputar di kepala seorang Kaidou Jin sekarang. Pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar mempesona. Mizel, kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu, memang hal paling sempurna yang Jin lihat (walau sebenarnya Jin tahu, jika sebuah android pasti tidak ada yang sesempurna manusia asli). Bahkan kini manik merah ruby milik Jin teralih seutuhnya ke sosok di sampingnya itu, menghiraukan gumpalan awan putih yang menari bebas di angkasa.

Mungkin itulah alasan pemuda pemilik Triton ini menyukai Mizel. Ya, ia menyukainya, ah tidak! Mungkin lebih dari itu, Jin mencintainya. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada sesosok android di depannya ini.

-srek.

Kaki ramping Mizel mulai beralih lagi. Kini ia membelakangi Jin dan kembali terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu-

Tap, tap.

-sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi perlahan dari posisinya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat manik ruby Jin membulat. Pemuda bermarga Kaidou itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, terduduk memandangi sosok sang kekasih yang semakin menjauh. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin berteriak agar kekasihnya itu tidak pergi sekarang, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya Mizel akan terus menemaninya (disampingnya) hingga jingga mewarnai kanvas angkasa. Menyalurkan semua rindu mereka sehari penuh.

(walau terkadang mereka hanya diam satu sama lain)

Tapi kini, pemuda berambut unik itu justru meninggalkannya hanya setelah beberapa menit mereka bersama. Hanya satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan Jin sekarang-

"Mau ke-..."

"Bohong..."

"Eh?"

"Jin, bohong..."

-Mizel ngambek.

Oke, ini masalah besar. Benar-benar besar. Jika Jin tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang, maka tak lama akan timbul teriakan maut nan menggelegar dari rumah Hiro dikarenakan jadwalnya untuk bermain sang pahlawan idolanya, Senshiman, akan terganggu karena pasokan listrik akan berhenti beberapa saat (a.k.a mati).

"Bo...hong?" Jin mencoba tetap mempertahankan image cool nya. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya jatuh jika Mizel tahu alasan sebenarnya.

-Tap.

Langkah Mizel terhenti karena perkataan Jin barusan. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan ke arah sang kekasih yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Manik ruby itu menatap intens ke arahnya, seakan meyakinkan pemilik manik pirus tersebut. Tapi Mizel bukanlah seonggok android bodoh yang hanya menuruti perintah sang pencipta. Ia juga mempunyai perasaan, perasaan tentang apa itu senang, apa itu sakit, apa itu...cinta.

"... Jin tadi berbohong kan?" Mizel kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-aku...tidak bohong...," Jin menelan ludahnya "...sungguh.."

Hening kembali melanda.

Dan entah sejak kapan, kini suasana disekitar mereka menjadi dramatis. Angin yang berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan rambut hitam-putih kedua insan, kelopak sakura (yang juga entah kapan munculnya, padahal ini belum memasuki musim gugur) yang jatuh bertebaran, juga beberapa awan yang menaungi mereka dari atas, memberi efek bayangan tersendiri. Jika ditambah dengan backsound lagu mellow, pasti adegan ini akan lulus menjadi salah satu adegan terfavorit di sinetron-sinetron.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Mendengar penuturan Jin barusan, Mizel hanya diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bibir milik pemuda bermanik pirus itu akan terbuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia masih menatap Jin tanpa ekspresi sampai akhirnya kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali berbalik arah.

"Mizel, tung-..."

"Aku benci Jin"

Perkataan Jin kembali dipotong oleh Mizel. Seakan sosok android itu tidak mengijinkan Jin untuk berbicara.

Tapi bukan seorang Jin Kaidou jika ia tidak bertindak. Dengan cekatan, pemuda bermanik ruby itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menahan lengan sang kekasih. Untunglah waktu kecil ia pernah beberapa kali menonton sinetron dan drama percintaan (dipaksa lebih tepatnya), jadi setidaknya ia tahu dasar-dasar bagaimana melakukan sesuatu dengan dramatikal.

"Tunggu!" genggaman tangan Jin berhasil membuat Mizel menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih.

Hening kembali beberapa saat ketika manik merah ruby milik Jin bertemu dengan sepasang manik hijau pirus yang teduh milik Mizel.

(Dan pada saat ini Jin berharap Mizel akan meronta dengan berkata 'Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!' persis seperti di drama yang ia tonton.)

Akan tetapi harapan Jin meleset jauh saat Mizel hanya melontarkan sebuah kata singkat nan padat, "Apa?"

Jin menghela nafas. Kelihatannya Mizel benar-benar ngambek kepadanya.

"...aku...," Jin terdiam sejenak, kembali berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang berputar di kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "...maaf..."

Mizel tetap memandang Jin datar, belum bisa dipastikan, android satu ini masih tetap dalam mode ngambek atau sudah kembali pada mode normal. Yah, walau kelihatannya dari luar tidak ada perbedaaan dari kedua mode tersebut (dikarenakan wajah Mizel yang hampir selalu tanpa ekspresi.)

Jin menghela nafas (lagi).

Susah sekali jika menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang dalam masa ngambek.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku memang berbohong padamu...," Jin berpikir sejenak, kelihatannya ia ingin mencoba menggunakan bahasa asing sekarang ini, "...but, believe in me, I'll never leave your side."

Dengan curva lengkung yang tertampang di wajah tampan nan rupawan(?) nya, Jin menatap Mizel lebih dalam. Berusaha memasuki manik pirus yang tampak misterius itu.

Diam sedetik, sebelum akhirnya sosok Mizel mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput hijau yang bergoyang diterpa angin, matanya menatap ke arah gumpalan kapas putih yang masih menari bebas di angkasa.

"Jadi...," Jin ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Kembali menikmati gumpalan putih diangkasa, sebelum akhirnya ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping (tempat sang kekasih berada), "..aku dimaafkan?"

Mizel tak berkata apa-apa, seakan mengabaikan sosok Jin yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya.

Jin kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini masih ngambek (walaupun tidak separah yang tadi).

"Hei, kau masih marah? Apa masih ku-..."

"Alasan."

"Eh?"

Mizel balas menatap Jin datar, tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti sebelumnya, "Katakan alasannya."

Perkataan normal Mizel barusan terdengar seperti perintah dan ancaman bagi Jin. Mungkin Jin harus menyiapkan seribu trik cara mengatasi Mizel yang sedang ngambek ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti.

"Err... itu...," Jin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain, selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kedua belah bibir Jin bergerak, mengucapkan dua kata yang berhasil membuat Mizel mengerutkan dahinya.

Dua kata penyebab sesosok android bernama Mizel (kekasihnya) menjadi dalam mode ngambek.

Dua kata penyebab dan penyelesai konflik dari keduanya.

Dua kata yang hampir menjadi penyebab matinya seluruh pasokan listrik kota Misori.

Dua kata yang membuat image Jin menurun drastis dihadapan sang kekasih (dikarenakan sangat-amat-begitu rahasianya).

Dua kata yang hampir membuat seorang Oozora Hiro ter-abuse dalam fic ini.

Dua kata yang membuat fic ini dibuat.

(Oke, abaikan dua kalimat tadi).

Dua kata yang membuat Jin menggunakan bawahan agak berbeda hari ini.

"Sebenarnya...,"

.

.

.

.

.

"...Celanaku sobek"

**END~**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Awalnya saya gak tau kesambet apa tiba-tiba pengen nulis fic JiMi 8D**

**Tapi untunglah WB saya keatasi berkat fic (abal nan pendek) ini, MASAKIH JIMI! \m/ #salah fandom**

**Dan lagi, mungkin ini fic saya yang terakhir sampai tanggal 25, karena ujian yang sudah di depan mata (padahal saya pengen nulis-nulis lagi orz). Dan lagi, maaf kalo humornya bener-bener garing, saya udah mentok OTL**

**Terakhir, terima kasih banyak buat kak Kuroka yang mengijinkan saya buat minjem beberapa adegan dari 'Pundung' buat fic saya ini ;;;;;;;**

**Dimohon kritik dan saran, karena saya masih tergolong newbie~**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
